Current lens designs, conventional or digital, are primarily used for distance vision and for near vision in cases of multi-focal and progressive lenses. For lens intended to be used in conjunction with a visualization device which displays images in smart eyewear, the visualization element often displays the image in the central region of each lens. The location of displayed images from the visualization element, therefore, forces the wearer to look in a direction central to each lens to see the images generated. Moreover, when wearing smart eyewear, the wearer also needs to see their surroundings through the smart eyewear lens outside the perimeter of the displayed images. However, as the pupillary distance (“PD”) varies between individuals, certain individuals may have pupils which lie outside the display image zone.
Normal prescription lenses are not designed to optimize the visual acuity of the image displayed in those very near gaze directions, particularly if the pupillary distance is outside the display image zone, which results in a blurring of the displayed image. Moreover, visual fatigue can occur as the eye tries to compensate for the movement to a less clear viewing area outside the displayed image.
Currently the only method to create prism in eyeglasses is a shifting of the entire lens. This would correct for the unwanted image displacement of the display, but would create unwanted image displacement when looking outside the area of the projected image.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lens designed for use in combination with a smart eyewear device that removes unwanted image displacement (unwanted prism) perceived by the wearer in the direction of sight associated with the device, providing the wearer a clear vision of the displayed images, as well as the normal clear vision their lenses provide of the world around them. The removal of unwanted prism and the enhancement of visual acuity reduce headaches, eye strain, and fatigue that may be caused by extended use of a smart eyewear display in combination with prescription glasses having typical prescription lenses. The art lacks an acceptable solution to these and other problems related to wearing smart eyewear.